Bouncing Back
by chuckolacola
Summary: A reformed Grubba makes his way back into society, a little lost and ready to set things in his life right again. It's gonna be a bumpy road. GrubLene. Humanized AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, I'm Soren, and I've been dragged into the pits of shipping hell by my friend Jenny. This fic was begun for her, as she's like a younger sister to me.

This is a humanized AU with a lot of heavy reliance on headcanons developed in the nintendask community on tumblr. Please keep that in mind going in. Other than that I hope you can at least get a giggle or a good few minutes of enjoyable reading from this. Thanks!

* * *

 **Bouncing Back- Chapter One**

* * *

Podler's was hiring.

That was a surprise. For as far as Austin Grubba knew, the older man had been running his establishment on his own for decades now, with only a waiter or two to keep things going smoothly. Now though, it looked like he was searching for another bartender. And he wasn't going to complain about a job opportunity falling into his lap so soon after his release on parole.

Drink mixing was something he actually had some experience with, too, from way back before...everything. Before the crystal star and its influence mucked up his mind, his morality, his judgment. But if he stood around thinking about that all day, he'd never get an application in his hands, so Austin shook his head, adjusted his shirt (the standard issue gray shirt that people leaving the prison were given) and stepped inside.

It was just about the same as he remembered it being. Podler's juice bar was dimly lit and decorated in deep reds and muted purples with a hardwood floor. From the dooorway, the bar was in the back left corner and a small performance stage stood in the back right- that one was new though.

If any of the patrons who looked up to see who had entered recognized him, they didn't make a show for it. There wasn't even any muttering or a single dark glare thrown his way. Seven years had passed, though...Austin counted his blessings and headed for the back where Podler was polishing a glass. He felt his hands start to sweat a bit and calmed himself down as best as he could, reminding himself that he used to be a big name around here and spoke in front of thousands on a day to day basis once upon a time- he could ask for a job application no problem.

Once he bumped into someone, he realized that closing his eyes while walking might not have been the best decision. They snapped open- and Austin Grubba had to audibly swallow to keep his heart from climbing out of his mouth and dancing merrily away.

Jolene. He knew her on sight. She'd been his assistant for years at the Glitz Pit, he'd all but killed her brother, and she'd been a material witness in his trial. She was different now in some ways- her clothes were somewhat more casual, she was wearing slacks instead of a pencil skirt and her glasses were new. But the short blonde hair was the same, the naturally standoffish expression hadn't change, and she was still wearing that raspberry beret.

And now her fist- oh god!

Austin barely managed to duck the incoming sucker punch. With a yelp, he took a step backwards, straightened his sunglasses and held a hand up defensively while he did so.

"Cool it!" He said desperately, "I ain't here for trouble!"

That seemed to get through to her quickly, thank the powers that be. Jolene lowered her fist, crossed her arms and glared at him lowly, probably sizing him up.

Grubba didn't look like much anymore. He'd had to cut his hair above the collar while in prison, never shaved enough so he had a dusting of stubble over his face right now. Then there was the plain, wrinklygray button down and faded jeans he'd been given to change into when he left. Nothin like the "King of Spiff" he'd touted himself as when running the Glitz Pit all those years ago.

"I'm just...just pickin' up a job application, missy, that's all." He said pleadingly "Please don't hit me."

Jolene relaxed, but still glared. "So they let you out." She said candidly.

"On parole." Grubba added.

"What, were you well behaved or something?" She was squinting now. Austin almost didn't want to affirm her accusation, but that was _exactly_ the reason he'd gotten out. A model prisoner, they said.

He nodded, reluctantly. Jolene raised a brow.

"Fine then." She said curtly. It nearly sounded like a huff, but the spiteful part of Austin said she wasn't expressive enough for that.

She was about to walk away when, impulsively, the former glitz pit manager made a decision. Probably a stupid one, his past decade's track record considered, but he went for it anyway and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait a tick, though!" He said.

This time the sucker punch connected solidly with his jaw.

Austin stumbled back a couple of steps from the shock. He was bigger and stronger than Jolene, so the punch hadn't done much more than surprise him, but it still got him to back away, which was probably her intention to begin with.

He held up his hands defensively again when it looked like she was about to go in for another swing. "Sorry! No touching! I got it!"

Jolene took a step forward. Austin took a step back. "Really, I just wanted to ask a question!" He said desperately.

Jolene crossed her arms. "Speak."

Taking the order to heart, Austin launched into his explanation. "Listen, I know ya got no good reason to, but...really, I got some of what they like to call 'penance' to do and I got a lot to say, some of it to yerself. This is awkward, but...would you hear me out over it? Coffee? Somethin'?"

There was a long silence. Grubba was about to give up and walk past her when Jolene finally spoke up, jerking her head toward the counter.

"Get your application and follow me." She ground out.

 **(oO00Oo)**

The place she took him was a cafe on the main thoroughfare a little further down from the Glitz Pit. They ordered coffee and sat, and she tapped her manicured nails on the table while he stared at his cup and tried to think of how to start. When the tapping grew louder and more insistent, Grubba launched into things full throttle without any more care as to what happened. He had gotten this far- the worst that could happen was another sucker punch, right?

"I ain't gonna just plain old apologize." He said first, "'Cos I know that won't do the trick. That isn't enough to repay you for everything I put ya through."

Jolene stopped tapping.

"Your brother too. Bandy Andy. Everyone." Grubba continued, and idly poured some cream into his coffee so he could have something to do with his trembling hands.

"A professor, realy scholarly type, called Frankly showed up and visited me one day while I was in the big house."

"I know of him." Jolene interjected. Grubba nodded.

"He told me, I guess...some kinda weird energy surrounds them crystal star thingies. Messes with folks' heads, makes 'em crazy. He said things like how it messed with some dragon and made a vengeful ghost and other junk like that."

Jolene was staring.

"The point is, he thinks...that the crystal star I got my dirty mitts on did the same thing to me."

"He thinks it 'made you crazy.'" Jolene did air quotes, looking thoroughly unimpressed. But Austin nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds dumb, but that's the gist of it. Frankly said a buncha brainy junk I didn't get, but the lowdown is that the longer someone uses a crystal star or has it in their posession the loonier they get." He shrugged, "Ain't no excuse for my actions, just an explanation."

Jolene was quiet for a long moment, and Austin set about sipping at his coffee nervously (He'd put in too much cream while he was speaking).

"So you're...is this you apologizing?" Jolene's brow was furrowed.

"Tryin' to, anyway." Austin said, "I don't expect anythin' from you, Jolene. No forgiveness, no nothin'. But I _am_ sorry, and for my own sake I gotta say it. 'S gonna sit in my stomach until I get sick, otherwise."

Another silence ensued. Austin kept drinking his coffee while carefully watching out for any more spontaneous socks to the jaw. He knew this was bizarre to his former employee. He had already been well under the influence of the crystal star's energy by the time they met. Sincerity was likely not something she thought possible for him. And that was fair- it had been a long time since he'd been sincere.

But, eventually, Jolene sighed and sat back and took a sip of her own drink. She seemed to be taking him seriously, then. That was better than nothing.

"So then. Seven years in prison." She finally said after some time. Austin had to admit he was surprised she hadn't left him alone by now.

"Yeah." He mumbled, "Probably wasn't enough but y'know...parole."

"Agreed." Jolene set her coffee down a bit roughly, but her tone was much less dangerous than it had been at the beginning of the conversation.

"What are you going to do from here, then, Mr. Grubba?"

Austin blinked. "Figured I'd just find a job and a place to staya and … live m'life, ya know?"

"Not returning to the Glitz Pit?" Her tone was sarcastic. Austin rolled his eyes.

His coffee was gone. Austin stood up and dug for his wallet to go pay for his drink with the dusty coins still inside from when he was taken in. Jolene stood too.

"Why did you ask to speak to me just to tell me all this?" She asked as he turned to leave ahead of her.

He cringed. It had been spontaneous, but he couldn't say he had never thought about it either. There was a part of him that wanted to pay penance to any of his victims who would listen. An attempt to redeem himself in anyone's eyes was all he wanted from it, really, and a chance to prove to someone out there that he really was going to shape up again.

Instead of saying all that, he shrugged. And as he turned to leave again Jolene making a motion stopped him.

Afraid he was in for another blow to the face, he lifted a hand, but once he took a proper look he realized she was holding hers out for him to shake.

"Wassat?" He asked anyway.

"Call it a second chance, out of grace." Jolene said curtly, "If you're going to be working at the juice bar and I'm going to keep being a regular, we may as well agree to terms of nonhostility, don't you think?"

Blinking, Austin reached out slowly.

"And don't think this means I've forgiven you by any means." Jolene said clearly, "You have a long way to go before I'll ever do that."

There was a pause.

Austin shook her hand.

And then, for the time being, they parted ways. Jolene back to the Glitz Pit- she ran the place now, after all- and Austin to the Juice Bar to finish and hand in his job application.

There was still a long way to go before he could find a life again, he thought as he took to wandering the streets for a place to stay for the night. But if things kept going as unexpectedly well as they had today, he might stand a chance.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Constructive reviews and positive feedback on what you liked or enjoyed are welcome! Negative feedback is welcome as long as it serves to help me improve. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter two! Please excuse any typos, I've edited as best I can. I hope it's alright that I've given Grubba a first name!

* * *

 **Bouncing Back- Chapter Two**

* * *

He got the job at the juice bar. It was a blessing too, because he checked back after a night with nowhere to sleep and had already been hired. In addition, once the proprietor found out he hadn't any place to stay yet, he made up a cot on the storeroom for Austin to crash on, just until he found a place of his own. The tradeoff was that he would be receiving a smaller paycheck until then, to account for rent.

Austin was more than okay with the arrangement. A place to sleep and enough money to just get by on. It was a start, one he was more than happy to accept. Of course, the entirety of his first paycheck did end up going to wardrobe and toiletries, but that was fine. Podler often made him lunch anyway.

It was near the arrival of his second paycheck before he saw Jolene again. He heard she was a regular though, so he had assumed up to this point that she just didn't come around during his shift. He had been right, he discovered, when she slid into her seat, ordered something light, and began with "I don't normally come here this late."

Grubba started mixing her drink. "Fair enough." He commented, trying to remain casual. This was work, after all, and she wasn't being hostile.

"Had to stay late today." Jolene explained when he set her drink in front of her, "A few groups of new fighters applied and I'll be stuck processing them and staying late for the next few weeks."

"There's a heavy load." Austin commented, "I remember that. Don't envy ya."

Another customer made an order. Austin took care of it and went about his work. Carefully, he made a comment to Jolene every so often and was pleasantly surprised when she would answer civilly and with more than just a word or two.

"You have to work late often these days?" He asked when she finished her drink and he took her payment.

"More often than before, anyway." Jolene admitted, "We've been having an influx of new fighters recently. I guess the sport is just getting popular."

"Well, hang in there Jolene." He said by way of farewell, and she returned with a curt nod.

"I expect I'll be seeing more of you until my work clears up." She clipped, and then she was gone.

And it proved to be true. Jolene started coming by every night after her work at the Glitz Pit was through. She ordered the same, simple, barely alcoholic fruity drink every time and slowly she and Austin built what was beginning to feel like a tentative friendship. A friendly rapport, at the least. And that was alright with him. He had yet to make any friends, and he liked his boss but he just...wasn't his friend. They were tied by business and that was about it.

Jolene would talk about work, mostly, and Austin would wait on other customers and throw in his two cents on her comments every now and again, occasionally offering PR advice when it seemed she was having trouble keeping relations with the public stable. MMA was a violent sport and a lot of people were on the fence about it, despite it being Glitzville's main attraction. Through this, they both slowly discovered that, frankly, they had more in common than they had thought. Most notable was their strong work ethic, and second was their preference for heavier drinks, but an avoidance of them due to family histories. They were apparently both also into following both pro baseball and soccer. That one had been a surprise.

The point was, Austin finally had someone to talk to, even if it was someone who might still hate his guts below the surface. He could deal with that. A lot of people had a lot of reasons not to like him and he wasn't expecting much from anyone at this point- but the feeling of being able to shoot the breeze with someone was still a good one.

One night, tho, as they were both leaned over the counter quibbling over soccer teams casually, Prince Mush walked in.

Jolene didn't look surprised to see him, so Austin assumed she had invited her little brother out to drinks with her. That was fairly normal, he supposed. Siblings were supposed to hang out together once in a while, right? He'd been an only child- he didn't know.

Mush had changed too. Before he had been a wiry youth. Now he was a muscular, healthy looking adult. He wore the same hat that Grubba remembered, but his fighting outfit was nice and new(still the same shade of blue) and had longer sleeves tucked into his arm wraps.

He also looked like he was on the warpath. _Oh, great._ Austin was prepared for a scene, but kept his work face on anyway.

"Mix you a dri-" he started, but the wind was knocked out of him when Mush grabbed his collar and nearly jerked him right over the bar. He wheezed.

Mush was glaring bloody death at him and he didn't dare speak anymore. His rescue came when Jolene stood and placed a firm hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Mush. I don't know what you think you're doing but-"

"What's this cockroach doing here?!" Mush interrupted, "I heard he got out on parole, but you didn't tell me he's been working here, or that you've been _talking to him_ , Sis are you nu-"

"Please put the bartender down, Mush." Jolene cut in.

Mush dropped Austin disdainfully and the bartender nearly fell below the bar but caught himself just in time, adjusting his glasses once he had done so. He let out a sigh of relief that sounded more like a wheeze and looked at the seething Mush cautiously.

"Don't start a fight, Mush." Jolene scolded, "If he posed any threat I wouldn't bother with him. Now sit down and order a drink."

Mush sat. He was still glaring and tense, but he muttered, eventually, "Rum and coke."

As Austin went about preparing Mush's drink of choice, Jolene spoke up again. "I thought, after a while, you might want to give Mush the apology you owe him, Grubba. That's why I had him come meet me tonight."

Austin stopped and looked at her, as did Mush. Both blinked.

"You said you had penance to do." Jolene explained, "Well, here's your chance."

Austin took a moment to think it over as he slid Mush's drink over to him. This was a good chance indeed, and he wasn't actually sure what to think of Jolene providing it for him- he also hoped it wouldn't end in a broken nose, whatever direction it went.

He prepared drinks for a few other customers before coming back to the siblings and saying, "All right."

He launched carefully into the same explanation he had given Jolene. The way the crystal star had influenced his thinking, the visit from Professor Frankly, who had explained it all to him. His long years in prison figuring it all out and coming to his senses after being removed from the crystal's hold, and his deep regret over everything he had done during that time. By the time he was finished, only melting ice remained in Mush's glass.

"I'll tell ya the same thing I told your sister." Grubba said, finally. "I don't expect a thing from you. No forgiveness, no anythin'. This whole penance thing...I gotta admit it's mostly for myself. So you don't gotta do a thing."

To Austin's surprise, Mush looked pensive. His brow furrowed, he stared into his glass for a long time before he finally said anything.

"I still wanna deck you." He admitted.

"If you'll wait till I'm off my shift..." Austin half joked. Mush's mouth twitched upward into a grim smile.

"...Alright. I'll let you talk to my sister." He told the redhead, "But you listen. You still have a long way to go."

"I know"

"I'm gonna punch you every time I see you."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"...thanks for the apology, though." Mush finished. Then he smacked down the payment for his drink and left. Austin finally relaxed and gave Jolene a look.

"Coulda warned me, yanno." he said in exasperation.

Jolene's mouth twitched upward.

"Sorry." She said, "But you make this place a little less on the dull side. Thought I'd give you some repayment. Speaking of...Bandy Andy. You remember him?"

Austin made a noise in the back of his throat. Of _course_ he did. Jolene took the hint and shook her head in amusement.

"Don't worry, he's more laid back than Mush. He said he'd be willing to hear you out too."

"Huh?" Austin said dumbly. "O-oh. Oh, okay. That's swell of him."

That was unexpected. As easygoing as Andy had seemed all the time, Austin still hadn't expected any of the people he'd wronged to be so proactive about allowing him to apologize and explain himself. But there it was.

"Come by Hoggle's for lunch tomorrow. That's what he told me to ask you to do." Jolene said as she paid her bill and got up, "Good luck, Grubba."

"Uh, yeah..." Austin said reluctantly, "Listen, Jolene...Thanks. You didn't gotta do that for me."

"Someone recently told me that everyone deserves their second chance. Even you." Jolene said plainly, "I thought I might take the advice to heart. Goodnight."

Austin watched her go, a small and grateful smile on his face.

 **(oO00Oo)**

The next day, Austin donned a blue and green striped tee and jeans and headed out to Hoggle's Hot Dogs at noon, just as Jolene had told him to. It was a locally famous place, still located outside the Glitz Pit where business was best. Austin had loved the place, but hadn't visited since his release.

Andy was already there when he arrived, munching on a loaded hot dog happily. His mask was rested on top of his mousy brown hair, narrow face posed in a content smile. He was still wearing the same green sweater and gray jeans Austin remembered him favoring. Did he _ever_ buy new clothes? That sweater was starting to look decrepit. At least his low top sneakers were new and in good shape.

Austin went ahead and ordered his lunch first, but then he headed straight to the table where Andy was sitting. Before he could even get a word out, the bandit spoke up with,

"It's laundry day."

Well, that certainly explained the clothes. Andy must have seen the disdainful look on his face after looking at the sweater.

Andy stuffed the last couple of bites of his hot dog into his mouth and washed them down with super soda. Then he looked at Grubba, folded his hands in front of him, and gave him an expectant look.

"Well, talk." He said, "I'm ready for whatever you have to say."

Austin went thoroughly through all of the information he had shared with Jolene and Mush. When he was done, he took a deep breath and a large bite of his hotdog and looked away. Andy, however, folded his arms and sat back in his seat with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So that crystal star thing had some kind of energy that affected you really negatively, then." He said after a moment, "Well, it's no excuse, but it certainly does explain some things."

Austin nodded and took a sip of his fresh juice.

"So since it's been seven years, I guess you've had a lot of time to get away from whatever influence it had. It's worn off?" Andy asked.

"Sure has." Austin replied.

"No wonder you seem so mild mannered." Andy said, "I thought you were being awfully quiet and polite. Is this what you were like before the crystal star?"

An awkward smile. "Not really."

Andy snorted. He seemed to be taking this all incredibly well.

He clapped his hands together. "Well!" The bandit exclaimed, "I can't say I like you any more than before, but I'm willing to give anyone a second shot at things. So, put 'er there, Austin Grubba."

Andy was holding out a hand. Austin hesitated, but then shook it firmly. There was no use in refusing the kindness he was being offered here.

"So, where ya staying?" Andy asked after a while of watching the ex-convict eat.

"Storeroom at the juice bar." Austin admitted in turn, "Haven't found a proper place yet."

Andy made a choking noise. "A _storeroom_? Dude, you gotta get an apartment. That's a sucky setup."

Austin shrugged. "Better than nothin', ain't it?"

Andy rubbed his temples and sighed. "Okay, I guess I can do you _one_ more solid. Come with me, would you?"

 **(oO00Oo)**

Grubba followed Andy. They wound their way out of the main part of town and into narrow backroads where there were townhouses and smaller shops sandwiched together. It was a nostalgic and familiar place, actually, the part of town Austin had stayed in back when he first arrived in Glitzville so many years ago, before he had ascended the latter to fame and other things.

They finally stopped at a small apartment building with plaster walls painted a light blue. Andy led the way into the office and rang the bell at the empty counter. A middle aged, rotund monty mole woman (identified by her black eyes and strong clawed hands) shuffled out and smiled at the sight of them.

"Why Andy, hon, I thought you were still out for lunch! Welcome home." She greeted, then upon seeing Austin, her smile froze and grew guarded. "Who's your friend?"

It was obvious she knew exactly who Grubba was, but Andy clapped his back and introduced him anyway.

"Austin Grubba. He needs an apartment! Are any of the studios on the top floor still vacant?"

 _Oh._ Finally, Austin understood what was going on, and felt slow for not realizing sooner. Andy was setting him up with a place to stay. He nearly wanted to bawl from the kindness, but he didn't feel ready to wear his heart on his sleeve like that around the bandit just yet. So he settled for a tense smile.

"It depends. Austin," the landlady said, "What do you do for work?"

"I tend bar at Podler's in the evenings." Austin replied nervously.

"Steady pay?"

"Yes."

"Will you have a lot of things to move in? Can you fit everything into a studio? I assume you know how small they are."

"I just have some clothes and money, ma'am." Austin admitted. Something softened in the woman's eyes at the statement.

She sighed. "Then I suppose the west corner should be fine." She said, "Rent is fair. The laundry room is in the basement, but there's a dishwasher and microwave already in there. You'll have to get most other furnishings yourself, though, I'm afraid."

Grubba blinked, and then cracked a wide smile, the first real one since he had been offered the job at Podler's. He took and shook the landlady's hand between both of his own.

"Hoowee!" He said, accent overflowing with his excitement, "Ma'am, you don't hafta worry 'bout a thing! I'll be the best tenant you could ask for, real sure! Thank ya, really!"

The landlady's gaze softened even more. "Oh, call me Shirley. We'll get your paperwork and lease set up right away and you can move in tomorrow when the noise won't bother anyone. Welcome, Austin."

Andy was smiling as he spoke up. "Well, I think that's my cue to get. I have a fight in an hour and I should warm up before then anyway. Grubba, good luck."

Before Andy could go anywhere though, Austin grabbed his shoulders and offered the widest smile he could manage. "Bandy Andy," He said, "Yer a saint. I'll be owin' you the rest of my life. You got no idea how much this means."

Andy punched his arm lightly. "Second chances, like I said. Anyway, you get things worked out now. Shirley, I'll see you tonight!"

With that, Andy was out the door. And as Shirley let Grubba to a table to begin the paperwork for the lease, he found himself holding back happy tears.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope this chapter helped get things kicked off well! I'll be updating as often as I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
